Dimensional Warfare: Equestria Hells Highway
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: After the fight in the Canterlot region, Red, Ace,the Mane Six and all other Allies and friends went to a new operation coded-named Market-Garden to liberate the Highland, but something continue on to separate their friendship. As the Mane Six question about Red leadership and the death that involve Fluttershy, they ll struggle to survive as they fight through hell...
1. Before story

**Before the story begin, there a songs that will be play during the story. To find it, go on new tab and put down Curahe/webs .com .The /need to be a dot. I`m having trouble trying to post the link. You better need it. Also, you will find a main theme for this. And I guess you better read the first part. There things you should know about. Thank you for choosing this story. I really hope you will enjoy this.**


	2. Prolouge

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Dimensional Warfare Part 2**

**Prologue**

**Previously In**

**My Little Pony**

Before the story begin, there is a series of flashback from the first story and some backstory:

**Eugene, Oregon**

**March 14**

**Years before the Dimensional War**

There is a mailbox that said 'Mitchell' in front of a cornfield next to a paved road. Following up the road is a farmhouse under the Oregon sky. Next to the house is a human little boy playing in the field.

Voice- _Before he'd died, my dad told me every soldier has two families._

_Those you raised._

The boy went to the front of his house holding toy plane and faces it toward the sun.

Then, everything turned into darkness with rumbling explosion in the night sky. A real C-47 is flying in midair; standing in the doorway is Lieutenant Red in pony form, looking out the doorway into the night sky, ready to take part of recapturing Equestria.

**D-Day**

**June 6**

**0030 hours**

_And those that you raised hell with._

Red looked inside the plane on his right, facing Twilight Sparkle who nodded.

_I never asked to lead the squad._

And on his right, his brother Captain Ace yelled out to him, "Red! Stand in the door!"

_But I have no choice._

All around them, more C-47 appeared, flying in formation, dodging anti-aircraft fire from the ground. A plane next to them took a direct hit, it wing tail snapped of the plane and its paratroopers started flying out of the back.

_I can't remember the last time my dreams weren't about everything that happened in Equestria_

_When it was good._

**Carentan  
**

**June 9  
**

**D+2**

**0945 hours**

Private Allen took out a silver-coated Colt .45 and said to his friend Garnett, "You sure I couldn`t hock this in camp?"

"Allen, it said Matthew on the side." Garnett replied, walking up to him.

Allen looked at the side of the gun then said, "So? There a load of Matthew around here. Matthew who want a gaudy sliver pistol."

"Let`s me see it." said Garnett, as Allen handed him the gun.

"Holy hell," Garnett exclaimed, holding the pistol, "This gun weighed a ton. You could put a hole in Superman with this."

"Nothing could put a hold in Superman." Allen responded with a seer.

SSGT Grim walked past them, saying, "That thing could."

_Dreams I couldn`t forget_.

**Carentan**

**June 10  
**

**D+3**

**1014 hours**

Fluttershy looked around her as Allen and Garnett lays dead then screamed into the air, "Red!"

The Equestrian squad ran down the road toward Fluttershy, passing dead bodies of Moratins that were sprawling across the ground and stopped in front of her. They are in disbelief of what they are seeing.

Red approaches Fluttershy slowly as Fluttershy fell on her knee and cries.

"I`m so sorry." She sobs.

Red went down on one knee, dropped his Stoner, looked behind him then back at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? What happened?" Red said, slowly.

_The truth tore Grim apart when he'd learn about it._

**Somewhere near Knight Wood**

**June 13**

**D+7**

**1447 hours**

They are under fire from the Moratins. Red is on the ground, wounded behind a log as Grim ran up to the log with uncontrollable rage, firing the .45 at them, screaming, "You want me? Fucking take me! TAKE ME!"

_Grim kept it at the end of the mission._

A Panzer round exploded in front of Grim, forcing him backward and killing him instantly.

_And his life._

A shrapnel from the shell skin through Red forehead, leaving him a bloody gap.

_There were heroes born._

**Carentan causeway**

**June 11**

**D+5**

**0830 hours**

Hiding in the ditch with Colonel Cole who said to them, "We wait for the smoke to build. It its scream, shoot it! If it scream in Mortianian, shoot it again!"

_There were things that happened after our victory in the region._

**Baupte**

**June 15**

**D+9**

**0812 hours**

Peter is in the middle of the field as they advance, waving and yelling. Then, a bullet came by and clipped his right ear. Peter fell to the ground, holding on to his ear and screaming in agony.

_And there were things that happened way before._

**Eugene, Oregon**

**October 6**

The boy walked up to his dad in the kitchen, holding a case and said to him, "Mom said I couldn`t keep this. Sorry Dad." and handed it to him.

His dad took the case, open it and inside it, is a silver-coated Colt .45 that on the side it's said, 'To Matthew; Brothers in Arms'. His dad stare at it for a few moments then closes it.

_So much that had happened_

Back at Knight Wood, Red is now on top of a Abram tank, firing the .50 Cal. on the Moratins rear, killing several of them.

Also in the field is Twilight shouting to the Allied soldiers behind her, "Keep up the firing and we don`t die here!"

_So much that happened._

**Knight Wood**

**June 13**

**1730 hours**

After the battle of Knight Wood, Red and Peter are lending against the M1-Abram rear, watching the day go by.

Peter said to Red, "You think you get all the credit again?"

" Definitely." Red replied, "Did anyone get killed in on the line?"

"Did you know about Grim?"

"Yes."

"No, no one got hit. It was a damn miracle."

Red looks down in disbelief over what happened to him in those past seven days.

_So much had happened, and we were just getting started._

Dimensional Warfare

**This is where I`m going to stop for now because I has to go and finish Part 1. This is just a preview of what going to happened on this Part. I hope you enjoy this. Please send me a request if you have any question. **


End file.
